


Inhuman

by Sasygigi



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, Concerts, Demon Sex, F/M, Hell, Mystery, Name Changes, Nonbinary Character, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: A popular death metal singer came to a Christian town one day.A girl decides to sneak in to see the singer in action much against her parents wishes.she suddenly realized what she was getting herself into.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Neck Atem, A popular death metal artist was coming to my hometown tonight. Of all places, A Christian town in fact. I'll never understand why.  
But I'm glad Necko came.

I was always his fan. Even my friends like Necko. No one really knows who this artist was, nor did anyone know what necko even came from. Necko was always strange, hell, Necko doesn't even have a gender they go by. I would say that Necko was a man but at the same time Necko looked like a woman.

And that voice. It was so wide that no one tell for sure. I guess that's what I love about Necko. My friends begged me to come to the concert tonight, and I was mire than willing to. But my parents just said...  
"No child of mine is going to that demonic concert!" My father shouted

"I know you like him Carla, but he's too much for a daughter like you"my mother sighed

" Necko is not a man!"

"He looks like it to me"

"Doesn't matter what that...demon is!" he snapped "You're not going to that concert and that's final!"

"He's not a demon either, ugh!" I shouted "Sometimes I wish you two stop being so stuck up about the music I like!"

They tried to talk to me, but I was already in my room. That day I decided I was going to that concert if they liked it or not. So I waited until nighttime, grabbed my tickets and snuck out of the house.

****************************************************  
The concert was packed and everyone was looking forward to seeing their favorite artist. I for one definitely was. So did my friend Izzy. She was the INE who told me about the concert in the first place.

"I can't wait to see them!" She squealed"They are the best, how did you even sneak out here?"

"I waited" I responded

"Oh" she said plainly "I guess your parents aren't so smart aren't they?"

"Nope"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE REMAIN SILENT AS WE BEGIN THE SHOW!" the lead guitarist announced

"It's starting" I squeaked

(Third person POV)

The lead guitarist saw as Carla squealed with joy. She smirked before heading backstage to the dressing room.

"Necko, I found her" she said softly

In front of her was a strange figure sitting on a chair in front of the table. The person smirked back before saying.

"Perfect, now we can begin"

*****************************************************

The light turned dark, the crowd began to cheer as the band members came out one by one. All except Necko. The lead guitarist went to the microphone and said...

"HELLO ATLANTA GEORGIA!?"

everyone cheered loudly.

"WE ARE ARE HAPPY TO PERFORM FOR YOU GUYS, ESPECIALLY FOR A VERY SPECIAL SOMEONE YOU ALL KNOW AND LOVE" she smiled"PLEASE WELCOME THE DEMON OF METAL, NECKO ATEM!"

"Oh my god!!!"the two girls scream

Necko came out in a pike of smoke, his pale skin giving that ghostly like figure in their face. Their Smoky grey eyes and black painted lips, and their black leather shirt and skirt, and their short black hair. They looked like a girl, but yet didn't have any breasts.

Which was odd.

But it was not like anyone cared anyway.

They grabbed the microphone and said in a soft voice.

" is everybody ready?"

Everyone cheered.

"Good, let the fun begin!"

**********************************************

After a few songs Necko stopped the concert, this was the part when they choose who fan gets to come backstage with them. Everyone writes their name in a bucket and it's handed over to Necko for them to randomly pick. However unaware to them, Necko already knew who he was going to pick. It didn't matter if the names were random or not. They out their hand into the bucket and took out the name inside. They opened it up and just let out a smirk.

"Oh would you look at that, it's Carla!"they announced with joy

" Me!?"she gasped

"Come on stage Carla!"

Lead by body guards she was taken to the stage where Necko was there with their gloved hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you Carla, why don't you head backstage and after the concert I would like for us to chat, hm?"

"Oh...Okay" she blushed

"Lovely, enjoy the show"

Carla never felt so lucky, having to be invited to talk with her beloved idol she's been fanning over for 5 years.

She felt like she was in heaven.

_After the concert..._

"oh my, I can't believe this is happening "she said with disbelief

"you better believe it" Necko smiled"have a seat"

Carla sat down on one of the chair as Necko sat right in front of her.

"So, what kind of questions do you have for my my dear?"

"First off, are you a man or a woman?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know...you look like both"

"I see" they sighed"Well, looks like we'll have to do it The old fashion way"

"What?"

"Look under my skirt"

"...I can't, I like you and all but I..."

"We, but don't you want to know"

"I'm only 19, my parent would kill me if I did that"

"So am I sweetie, now look under my skirt, come on, just a little peek"

"Okay...just a peek"

"Yes, A peek"

Nervously she lifted up the skirt and looked inside, it looked normal for the most part, but for some odd reason, something else was in there.

And it was moving...

"What the matter?" They smirked"Scared?"

"I'm not scared, I'm just, confused" she replied ",What is that?"

"Look closer, I think you might like it"

Carla grew hesitant, but slowly pulled down their underwear to see what was under it. As soon as she pulled it down her eyes widen in horror.

"My my, you woke it up, and to think I already made sure it was down before the concert" Necko chuckled "Oh well"

"What is that!?"

"My genitalia" Necko smirked"Why so spooked"

"It looks...odd...what happened to you?"

"I was just born with this sweetie"

Carla couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what was under her idol's underwear, it was long and slick, moving all over the place, and it was red.

Her heart pounded, her pours sweating in fear, as Necko chuckled loudly in the air.

"What even are you?"

"A demon sweetheart"

"Demon!!!?" She screamed

"Yes, demons can look male and female, I even have a special place for my eggs, right below here"

"Oh god my dad was right!!!" She shrieked

"Your dad, you mean Mr Cain right?"

"How do you know my dad's name!?"

"Oh know a lot of people Carla, you're the daughter of a very prominent minister, you disgust your parents with your love for music that was considered the devil's work...you even snuck here to see me, oh how lovely"

"I need to go..."

"No no, you're not leaving yet, we still have things to attend to...like more questions, say is Carla, say what am I going to do with you?"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Easy sweetie..."

Necko exposed their fangs in front of here.

" **I'm going to turn the Minister's daughter in a demon...and make you my queen in hell"**

"NO WAY, YOU CAN JUST FORGET IT!!!!" She screamed

" **You can hide from me Carla, soon you'll be my wife, and together earth with belong to us!!!** "

Their cackles filling the air, she wanted to scream in terror, but for some reason a part of her liked it. But she snapped out of it quickly.

She needed to run.

To run away from the devil.

She ran off as fast as she could, even some if the band members, show were also demons were trying to get her, but luckily for her she made it home safely, and slept for the rest of the night.

**************************************

Morning came and Carla was heading over to the kitchen to see what hee mom was making. Luckily none of them knew about her sneaking out, and a good thing too.

But even so, should she just tell them the truth about her sneaking into that concert, and tell them that her beloved idol was the devil itself, and wanted her to become Their queen?

NO!

That cannot happen.

"Good morning Carla" Her Dad smiled 

"Hey dad" she sighed

Her dad didn't like her tone.

"I'm sorry Carla for being so rude about your music taste" he sighed"Maybe death metal isn't so bad after all, and Necko is not the devil"

The irony.

"So to make it up to you, we decided to take you on...their next concert in Orlando"

"what!?" She screamed

She giggled.

"We're going to your grandmother's house anyway so I bought tickets ahead if time, hopefully you enjoy your present Carla, and who knows, maybe Necko might be a lovely person"

Carla wanted to scream.

Does she really have to.

Does she really have to visit that demon again!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Cain family was now in Orlando for the Succubus hearts concert, specifically for Necko Atem.
> 
> And now more determined to make Carla their queen more than ever.

_Two weeks later..._

"A death metal Concert? "My grandma gasped" But why of all things would you go to a place like that!?"

"Our daughter loves this band, so we wanted d to do something nice instead of just disapproving her likes" Mom said"Remember Mom, when you didn't like me listening to Prince"

"Well he's the devil!"

"No he's not, A little Risque, but nothing bad, so I think the band is just a find as fine him"

"Oh god" she sighed"Fine, just be careful "

Trust me grandma I'm being more careful than ever.

_Meanwhile..._

(Third person POV)

Necko was deep in thought in their dressing room as one of his band mates came over to them.

"My lord, she's coming" she smirked

"Good"

"But her parent are here this time, what should we do about them"

"We'll do want we do best my dear"

They got up and licked their fangs.

"We make a good impression"

*******************************************************

It was the night of the concert, and Carla's parents managed to get front row seats, which made her more anxious than ever.

Now she could see the demon up close.

Like before the lead guitarist announces the beginning of the concert and Necko comes out from the smoke, and the concert begins. Much to Carla's surprise her parents seem to like the music. Even she couldn't resist liking Necko's beautiful voice.

But something was off.

Their usual leather clothes were more loose and silky, and Necko looked more like a man that a woman this time.

What was this demon up to?

"Alright everybody, it's time for annual picking, please write your names on a price of paper and put it in the bucket!" Necko announced "The winner gets a chance to see me backstage for a more personal talk"

"You should do it Carla, you might even see your favorite artist!" Her dad smiled

"Okay dad" she said nervously

"Why so scared, it's just a vote"

Carla went over to The bucket and didn't bother to write her name, and just put the blank paper inside. The bucket was taken over to Necko to pick up the random name.

However, Necko knew that Carla wouldn't write her name, so they made her name appear in the bucket and took it out and said...

"CARLA CAIN!"

"what!?" She screamed "But I didn't even...!"

"Come on stage Carla!"

The body guards grabbed Carla, who were also demons, towards the stage in front of Necko. Who held her closely against them and said in her ear.

"Nice try Carla, but you are my Queen, and tonight your humanity is over"

They grabbed the Mic and shouted...

"I WANNA HEAR YOU SCREAM!!!"

The crowd screamed as loud as they could, as Necko exposed their teeth and sunk it deep into her neck.

Carla screamed from the pain, but no one could hear her.

To them, it was just a hug.

Necko stopped biting her and licked the blood off before heading back to the microphone.

"Awesome everyone, now we can continue, ladies ,please bring her back stage please"

Carla felt dizzy and passed out in the band members arms, before she was dragged backstage and into Necko's dressing room

**************************************************

"Carla...Carla...wake up my Queen"

Frightened she woke up instantly, but to only see Necko smirking at her.

"You!!!" She screamed "You turned me into a demon!"

"I had to, no one in my kingdom would accept a human now would they"

"Let me go"

"No, not until the process is complete"

Carla didn't know how to feel, feel ashamed, angry...turned on?

"Why, why me?"

"Because I like you sweetie, isn't that enough?"

"...I guess, how ma I going to tell my parents this?"

"They'll find out in the afterlife, until then, they'll never know"

"...fine, I'll become your queen, bit on one condition"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't ever call me out in your concert again"

"Why not?"

"Because the fan might think you're picking favorites, so please don't"

"Fine, anything else?*

" and also, remember when you died that you have a part dedicated for your eggs"

"Oh yes, why you ask darling, you want me to get pregnant?"

"Maybe"

"We'll see, you still need to change first"


End file.
